Snow is coming
by chronos the cookie thief
Summary: AU- Jon Snow accepted Stannis offer to be a Stark, now watch his journey to reclaim the North for his family once more. Many trials are around him and he will face many foes as well as meet new friends. His past will be revealed, but in the end will he win the Game of throne? rated m for content
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first A song of ice and fire fic. I will try to keep it in the style of George Martin but in some cases it will change. This is an AU in were Jon Snow accepts Stannis offer in being legitimized as a Stark. This will be his journey in claiming back the North from the Bolton's and his journey South. We'll also see the truth about his origins as well.**

**Chapter 1**

It saddened him to see the fallen castle burned and sacked. This was his home since he was a child and before he left for the Wall. He could still see the corpses all around him buried by snow and debris, before the Queen's men had removed them and burned them in a pyre. Still he saw them in waking and sleep. Jon Snow felt the pain of losing those that were his friends and family here in Winterfell, _correction_, he was Jon Stark _now._

It had been two months since he accepted Stannis Baratheon's offer and serving him as Stark in reclaiming the North. It felt like a dream but he knew it wasn't, the day he left his friends Pyp, Grenn, Edd and Sam left with him. It surprised him when they did but did not stop them. It was more surprising that none of the Night's Watch stopped them from going, nor called them nothing.

Others came to though all were wildlings among them Gilly and Val, to assist in Stannis cause. The king himself wasn't here, he left some of his men among the wildlings to garrison the fallen castle, and meanwhile he took his remaining force to rally the mountain clans at Jon's request. If all went well he will have three thousand men at his command or rather at the new lord Stark's command.

Also at the king's command Winterfell will be repaired and be of use as their own fortress until the Bolton's were defeated. Though the work to fully repair the castle could take years, at the moment they were fixing several key point places for the moment. He still couldn't believe that it had come true. He was a Stark, he should've been ecstatic instead he was solemn. What if no one will accept him? Many of his father's banner men knew him and some had treated him well enough, but will they follow him? It was a chance that Stannis was willing to take whether Jon liked it or not.

He continued his walk to the godswood that was the only thing left untouched after the sack. Finally he reached his destination, the weirdwood tree. He always remembered how his father would seat in front of it and pray to it. It seemed like a long time ago for him as he now sat in the very spot Ned Stark did. Strangely though now that he was there he didn't know what to pray for, his mind was blank. Should he pray for this reward, or should he pray to keep following the way of his ancestors? He didn't know, the only thing that came to mind was one thing only.

"Please, help me and guide me to be a strong leader." He whispered. After that he bowed his head and thought of his life until know. He felt the wind pick up around his face, soft as a mother's caress though he never knew his mother. Somehow this brought him reassurance on his doubts. He looked at the weirdwood again and saw the face there, and for a moment felt as if it was watching him, but just like that it was as it always was weeping red sap.

"Thank you." He said as he stood up and returned to the castle.

As he walked he saw many men fixing the roof of the Great hall as it was before, Stannis wanted the castle as his base of operations and wanted in working condition as quickly as possible. Said proclaimed king was in the Glass Garden salvaging what was left of the greens there and also making the Great Keep hospitable again for his forces. He looked around wanting nothing than to pretend they weren't there, especially because of tomorrow.

Tomorrow Stannis wanted to knight Jon as the first northerner of the Lord of Light. Jon had refused at first; though he was allying himself and those still loyal to the Stark's with Stannis he didn't want to serve this fire god that the man worshipped.

"I follow the Old Gods as my ancestors did, nothing will change that." He had stated.

This had caused the king to grind his teeth so hard if they were silent they could hear them. Melisandre for her part had said that these gods were false ones and it was just another face of the Other. That did not make Jon waver in his choice as he knew that he shouldn't bend his knee too much for Stannis. He remembered Maester Aemon's words the night before departing from the Wall. The old man felt Jon's face. _"You are half the age that Egg was, and your own burden is a crueler one, I fear. I think you have the strength in you to do the things that must be done. Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us. Kill the boy and let the man be born."_

Those words he took to heart as he now began his mission to retake the North from the Boltons. Before he faced them he needed help from the remaining northern forces that were still around and once he gained their allegiance it was to free them first from the remaining ironborn and later from Roose Bolton. Many trials were forming that he was gonna face and he will triumph, though the first one was going to be difficult, his marriage. As part of Stannis offer he was going to marry the wildling princess Val. He had explained so many times how she wasn't a real princess and how the wildling culture was regarding women, evens so he will marry her still.

"Do your duty Stark," stated the king grinding his teeth. "Do whatever it takes for her to be your wife."

So he had, that night he stole Val albeit with some difficulty and succeeded in his trial and had the scar on his side to prove it. The wedding will be soon and after that to war. He wandered around thinking of the many things he needed if he survived all of this. To restore Winterfell as it was, especially with winter coming. His thoughts were disturbed as he saw Ghost appear out of nowhere. The direwolf had recognized his old home and had wondered to the old hauntings that were shared by his pack-mates. Both man and wolf went to the Great hall that belonged to the Starks of past and in the share were the lord of Winterfell was sat king Stannis Baratheon. The man was brooding as usual to some news he had probably gotten that wasn't to his tastes. _This isn't going to be good, _he thought. Beside the king was the red woman Melisandre and in the hall a score of queen's men. Stannis looked up at him when he arrived.

"Lord Stark," he called (he was still getting used to his name being now Stark). "We have been waiting for you."

"Forgive Your Grace; I was mulling some issues in the godswood." He simply said.

"Understandable with your choice, but now we must continue unto business." He motioned for someone to come closer and saw it was Sam clutching a letter.

"After you accepted my offer I sent ravens to the northern lords to tell them of your coming." He grinded his teeth before spitting out what enraged him. "Many of them have refused my tale of me legitimizing you and have refused any of my offers at my alliance."

Now Jon saw why it was that made him angry, it wasn't that he was a Stark now, it was that Stannis had barely any legal power to make this claim. Besides also that he joined the Night's Watch and though he abandoned that he was bound still to that order.

"Your Grace, if I may I know of how to reason with the northern lords."

"Oh and pray tell _Lord Stark _how you're going to do that?" said Ser Godry Farring the Giantslayer. This man was as annoying as he was arrogant. Jon knew that these southerners especially the queen's men will look down on those that to them would not be their equals. It was a shame Lord Seaworth wasn't here, he was the only good one from this bunch.

"These lords know me as they have seen me as a child here and they won't follow me until I have proven myself to them." He explained. It was always like this to those that were veterans of battles or ruling, one had to prove oneself to be truly their equal.

"So what do you suggest to Lord Stark?" asked the king grudgingly.

"First to gather the mountain clans, I know that they will be please to host a king and it would honor them to do so since they haven't seen a king since Torrhen Stark bent the knee. After that all that's left is to get rid of their enemies."

"What enemies are these?"

"Ironborn, some of the still hold Deepwood Motte, if we took it from them it'll give you support from the North against the Boltons." He finished.

It was a good plan and thankfully nobody tried to rebuke his words and saw Stannis mulling over his words.

"Your words are sound Lord Snow after your betrothal I will begin the march to the northern clans and then to retake Deepwood Motte." stated the king. With that he began asking about the repairs and the state of the castle.

"Another place that we must strike to is Moat Coalin." Stated Jon. At everyone's confusion he explained. "It is important if we are to march towards the riverlands. Once we retake it from the north were it is weakest we can truly free North to march onward. But first we must—

"Defeat the Boltons," finished Stannis. "In a week we march to retake the North!" he announced. His men cheered him and praised the Lord of Light.

Jon turned to leave only to be blocked by Melisandre; how she moved so fast he didn't know. She seemed to be observing him with those piercing red eyes as if searching something in him like those fires of hers.

"Once your future was filled with daggers and betrayal Jon Stark," she spoke suddenly. "But now it is filled with trials that you must overcome to be lord of Winterfell. One of those trials is facing your brother's mistakes and his will. I also see someone of your blood coming from danger and deceit soon. But through all of it you must be strong Jon Snow."

"What do you mean about these trials, and who is it that's coming?"

"A girl who is surrounded by danger and only you can keep her safe." With that the priestess in red left the hall.

Jon felt cold at Melisandre's words, he thought of Arya and Sansa if they were still alive. He thought of Robb. He wondered about what would've been and what was now, but Stannis calling him cleared those thoughts away. As he rejoined the king he wondered what the next days will bring. _Winter is coming_.

…

_The next day_

Finally the day had come. He felt nervous seeing as it was a day that he never thought was going to be possible. Pyp was japing about it alongside Grenn, Edd was muttering about his life and Sam would only flush at Pyp's comments. He had asked Stannis to do the ceremony in front of the weirwood as it was the way of the North.

He complied easily enough unlike the queen's men who saw it as an insult at their beloved R'hllor. He dressed in a white shirt with a doublet of gray, the colors of house Stark; he also wore black breeches and belt with silver buckle and boots. Lastly he buckled Longclaw and cloak of grey and white.

Then it was off to the godswood followed by his friends. When he reached the godswood he saw that everyone was there. The wildlings that bent the knee to Stannis, his knights, Melisandre who stood in front of the heart tree, and to her side Val his soon-to be bride. She was dressed in a beautiful blue gown courtesy of Stannis' wife and had her maiden's cloak that was a black raven striped red upon a white field. Jon knew it was to resemble Mance Rayder's being a crow and the red was of him turning rogue, as for the white it was for her birthplace in the land beyond the Wall.

Though he was still mourning Ygritte, Jon knew he must do his duty as a Stark, like his family did and so he stood beside his soon-to-be wife and waited until Melisandre said the words in front of the weirdwood tree. He then did he complied and put the cloak representing her as a Stark and both of the kneeled in front of the weirdwood tree and rose as man and wife.

Then came the moment of the bedding, thankfully no one carried them there as per usual tradition courtesy of Stannis. He felt a bit awkward as he walked the stairs to their room for the bedding, but he knew what both of them needed to do. So the moment they closed the door to their chambers Val threw herself unto him in a passionate embrace.

She was fierce as she almost ripped his clothing and he undressed her without breaking the kiss. Once the clothes were out of the way she pushed him to the bed and straddled him. He moaned in pain and pleasure as she began grinding herself against his manhood.

It was a torture he enjoyed and it brought from him a primal hunger that he never had with Ygritte. Finally after all the teasing he entered her wetness between her legs with a sigh. Val nibbled a trail from his ear down to his collarbone, it was ecstasy.

She rode him with a passion losing himself in the pleasure. He began synchronizing his movements with her lost in the feeling if her flesh, until finally she climaxed with a sound between a yell and groan. He followed soon afterwards.

He soon lay beside her intertwined together as she fell asleep soon. Jon was drifting off as well, enjoying this moment with his new betrothed, for tomorrow he will march with Stannis to retake the North.

**So there you have it, wanted to put this first because in a way all of this begins with this marriage. This will be an AU fic but I will put some of the political troubles Jon suffered with Stannis' wife and her attitude. So please review and comment, flames will be ignore and I hope to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back with an update. So the previous chapter and this are during A Feat for Crows and will be at that part till the face off against House Bolton. After that they will go to the south and be involved with the other characters. How to get there will be a while and not even I know. So enjoy and please review.**

**Melisandre**

_Another day given to us by the Lord of Light_, praised the red priestess. As always the woman started her day by giving fresh logs to the hearth and the low fire that was there. _For the night is dark and full of terrors, so it must be kept at bay_, she always prayed.

After this she summoned the young squire Devon son of Davos Seaworth for some food to break her fast. As she waited for him she looked down to see that Winterfell was already up and moving.

A faint smile passed her lips at seeing the wildlings working alongside those people without home to repair this new one. Jon Stark had wanted the castle in workable conditions before leaving with Stannis to reclaim the North for its one true king.

It was wise of the newly made young lord to reinforce his castle before leaving it. Speaking of him she saw him walking around the workers, shaking hands with some or clapping shoulders of others, it showed how people truly thanked him.

For all this and in return they had given him his loyalties. But she sensed his troubled thoughts of how he was making the same mistakes his brother made as well his own.

It made her laugh; both Stannis and Jon were the same in the end though they'd never acknowledge it. They have always been living in the shadows of their elder brothers Robert and Robb, but now that these fallen kings and warriors were no more it is them that must step in their boots.

But another thing they have in common is that they will follow their paths, even now Stark was truly marshaling not only the forces that will follow him against house Bolton, but also the ones that will stay. Winterfell is a strong castle and he was leaving most of the wildlings behind along with some of Stannis foot soldiers.

He claimed it was because of the bad blood that coursed from the past when northmen and wildling fought each other for the North. How ironic that now wildlings are defending the North. But if the visions R'hllor had deemed her worthy of will come true soon, then she must warn this _Black wolf_ of the dangers of this journey.

**Jon**

Jon was reciting the plans in his mind; their first plan was to retake Deepwood Motte. To neutralize the Bolton army they must get rid of the ironborn forces that were in the North. Afterwards was to strike at Moat Coalin and there destroy the main army commanded by Roose Bolton and then attack his son Ramsay.

It would be difficult to be sure but the old fortress was stronger towards the south but weak in the north and east. He had explained all of this to Stannis and they agreed to strengthen those key points. If the attack on Deepwood succeeded Stannis would reward Jon with knighthood, he wanted to complain but decided against it.

Very few northmen were knights (except for the Mnaderlys) but some who still follow the Old Gods have become knights, Ser Rodrick was one as well as Jorah Mormont who was the son of the late lord commander. He'll not refuse if it came to that again but still the battle to come made him feel dread.

Everything must be done quickly, word from those that infiltrated the Dreadfort was that Ramsay was mobilizing towards Moat Coalin, but they were waiting for other of the houses in the North to join them.

This was the perfect chance to strike! But he still felt that it could go wrong like with the Karstarks. A few days ago they had a found a horse in front of the gates carrying a young girl who upon inspection was the daughter of lord Rickard Karstark, Alys. She had come to warn them of her uncle's treachery and that almost brought them back from their plans a moment. But luckily the situation was controlled.

To protect her in case Jon married her to the new Magnar of Thenn Sigorn so that in case her brother died while being a prisoner of the Lannisters, she will inherit alongside her new husband. He worried that they will be unhappy, but they seem happy with one another.

"M'lord, m'lord!" said a voice distracting him from his thoughts. It was one of his squires a boy from Winterfell who managed to escape the sack, his name is Calon and Frost.

By the king's order he was to take two squires, one from the North and one from among the wildlings. Calon was a good choice for the boy knew a bit about armor and saddling a horse, whereas his wildling squire who is Frost knew of hunting and archery.

When he was they first showed up to do the duties he sent them, he told them to help one another and to befriend each other. At first there was a bit of wariness but the boys have become good friends now.

"Yes?" he asked.

"M'lord, Ser Pyp sent me to tell you that the mountain clan forces are coming alongside his Grace." The boy stated excited.

Jon for his part almost smiled at the mention of Pyp being referred to as a knight. Both he and Grenn accepted that offer the moment it was offered and they declared their allegiance to him. But he quickly went to the entrance to meet up with Stannis and the mountain clans. He had joined the king to search for the clans and they quickly accepted him as "The Jon" and as a Stark.

Afterwards he left the celebrations early to prepare for their arrival and to see who else of the bannermen would join in this cause. After the Karstark mess, so far only Mors 'Crowfood' Umber had declared, House Mormont, House Tallhart also joined after all the Bolton's did in the sack of Winterfell, some houses sworn to House Glover have join as well, the rest had stayed neutral or joined House Bolton.

This was Jon's first taste to prove to those that had joined with Roose Bolton that he was the right choice. He knew some will follow the lord of Dreadfort because of family ties; the rest was because they had no choice. One of the things he learned from his father was to prove to this older lords and ladies that he was one of them.

He walked to the encampment were his northern forces were staying, it still sounded strange to say that. Once there he would see whether they would accept him or not. To his surprise he saw people kneeling, some mumbled "Lord Stark, while Crowfood (like his nephew the Greatjon) took his sword out and roared: "The Black Wolf!"

His men followed him with the same cry. The name seemed fitting for him since he wore still his black clothes, it was always his color though now he display some gray too for his the colors of his family.

Thinking of them still made his heart ache with sorrow, but he had decided the moment he stood looking upon Winterfell that he will embrace who he was and who he became. He will carry on his family's name but he will be different from those before him.

Among them his father and brother, even the Valyrian steel sword was different, Longclaw instead of Ice. But though he was different he was still a Stark and he must be cautious in his ruling or else it'll be a short one. He then thought of the wildlings that followed him in this mad cause. Questions were running around his head, doubts. Will they fight with him? Will they obey?

He remembered something Mance Rayder said about the Free Folk: _"Free folk don't follow names or little cloth animals sewn on a tunic,"_ the King-Beyond-the Wall told him. _"They won't dance for coins, they don't care how you style yourself or what that chain office means or who your grandsire was. They follow strength. They follow the man."_

"Calon get my horse," Jon told the boy and he dashed off. "Frost go to the armory and get my armor." The other boy went as well Jon seeing the how nervous the boy was. It reminded him of a time when he was that age. He also hoped the new armor wasn't too bulky for his frame.

After seeing that Bolton's bastard had only destroyed but hadn't taken anything from the armory he had decided to get some armor for himself. Nothing extravagant, just some new steel to change after the armor given to him by the Night's Watch.

But Stannis (and surprisingly Melisandre) wanted something to show to the Seven kingdoms that a Stark had risen to reclaim what was always from his House. So they asked the new armorer to alter his new armor to suit him as a lord.

He found the idea ridiculous but couldn't stop this brittle king from his decision. So now he stood there waiting with his direwolf for this 'lordly' armor he was to be given. He went then to Melisandre for the Red Priestess wanted to see him before he goes.

Jon was always wary when it came to her, especially after the surprise that she kept Mance Rayder alive (seeing as he was married to Val that made him his good brother?) and was planning on infiltrating the Dreadfort alongside some spearwives and raiders she had gather. It was twenty in all some young men and women, others older and children too.

Their goal was to cause panic in the fortress and when the time was right to open the gates and to lay siege on the castle. He didn't like it but knew it was necessary and once he met them, he told them to be watchful and careful. Once that was settled he sent them off.

As he watched them he hoped he wasn't sending them to their deaths, but his thoughts were led astray when Frost came telling him his armor was ready. With he went to pick it up were hos squire left it, as reached it he looked at it. It was a dark-grey making it look almost dark from afar, the helm was shaped to be like a direwolf (it reminded him of the helm of the Hound). Sighing at what was coming he donned the armor with the help of Frost.

Once he was finished he searched for Calon who was waiting with his horse. He got up and told the boys to gather their things and he went to meet up with the army. Everyone was ready and waiting for him as he went to the side of Stannis Baratheon.

His personal guard was there when he found the king, Pyp and Grenn were there waiting for him. The king looked at him and nodded as he went to lead his army. He then gave the signal and with Ghost at his side marched toward a new fate.

**So another chapter done. This one had no action since it was the reparations for what would come. Next chapter will show the battle of Deepwood Motte and Jon meeting the sister of Theon, what would come of that I wonder? Please review and comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers here is the new chapter enjoy and review. Also I do not own ASOF that belongs to GRRM.**

**Asha **

Things have turned out bad for Asha ever since the kingsmoot. She almost had a chance of triumph until her uncle Euron had used that dreadful horn and claimed to use for dragons. After that at the urging of her uncle The Reader as he was called she ran back to Deepwod Motte in hopes of gaining some miracle to stop the Crow's eye.

She had lost the power she had gained as her father's heir and now enemies were all around her. The Bastard of Bolton had sent letters to her taunting her of how he was flaying her brother. She had thought Theon dead and now she kept dreaming of her dead brothers and father talking with her as their flesh fell from their faces.

Needless to say she lost some nights of sleep. Now there were rumors of a Stark raised out of nowhere who was amassing a force to claim the North for his house at the side of the rebel king Stannis Baratheon.

Any hope of an alliance had died right there, one reason was because Stannis Baratheon was the one to defeat the iron fleet in battle and subdue Old Wyk in his brother's name.

The final reason was that the Starks had bad blood with the ironborn because of her brother Theon. Especially with the death of the two young Stark children, she thought as to who it was that was claiming to be a Stark.

She knows that the Young Wolf died in what was called the Red Wedding and as to his sisters who knows where they are and his brothers were dead too. Wait there was another, a _bastard_ brother according to Theon.

Though baseborn he could get legitimize and bear the name and if it was true that he was the one joining Stannis, then Asha was sure she would gain no hope as to an alliance.

Here lay the answer to that doubt, men clad in boiled leather and mottled cloaks of brown and green and black, covered in branches and leaves attacking. Well if she was gonna die she would do it with an axe in hand and curse on her lips.

Asha and her men fought against the northerners in the wolfswood trying to go to their longships.

"_Let them have their gloomy forests," _she thought as she ran to the longships. _"It's the sea for us ironborn with waves at our backs and its salt scent on our noses there is out element."_

Hagen had thrown three short blasts in quick succession, the signal that would send the ironborn back to their ships. She could hear the shouts of men fighting and the clatter of swords and spear against shields. She felt surrounded in the woods; Deepwood was aptly named with huge trees that made the forest dark and threatening.

She stopped to rest lest they kill their horses it seemed simple but rest never came. Nobody slept wary of what would come and the chaos of leaving some drank, but nobody ate nor diced. She set scouts and her cousin Quenton Greyjoy had sent some men up the trees to watch for torches.

Then it happened something flew from the brush to land with a soft thump in their midst. When they saw it was the head of Rolfe the Dwarf, half of them quickly rose to their feet to be met with northmen all around them howling.

"_They lit no torches so we couldn't see them,"_ she had enough to think. _"They also know the woods better than us."_ After that everything became a blur as fighting started.

No singer would ever make a song about that battle. No maester would ever write down an account for one of the Reader's beloved books. No banners flew, no warhorns moaned, no great lord called his men about him to hear his final ringing words.

They fought in the predawn gloom, shadow against shadow, stumbling over roots and rocks, with mud and rotting leaves beneath their feet. The ironborn were clad in mail and salt-stained leather, the northmen in furs and hides and piney branches.

The moon and stars looked down upon their struggle, their pale light filtered through the tangle of bare limbs that twisted overhead.

The first man to come at Asha Greyjoy died at her feet with her throwing axe between his eyes. That gave her respite enough to slip her shield onto her arm.

"To me!" she called, but whether she was calling to her own men or the foes even Asha could not have said for certain. As the fighting escalated to her favor it happened.

Another wave of warriors appeared roaring their battle cries heading towards them. Asha quickly met them in battle. A northman with an axe loomed up before her, swinging with both hands as he howled in wordless fury.

Asha raised her shield to block his blow, and then shoved in close to gut him with her dirk. His howling took on a different tone as he fell. She spun and found another wolf behind her, and slashed him across the brow beneath his helm.

As she was killing the man something heavy tackled her to the ground. All the rushed of the battle slowed down and as her eyes focused on her attacker she saw something that sent a chill through her spine that was strange to her. It was fear and for good reason.

A _wolf_ the size of a small horse was staring down at her, white as the snow that fell in the North, with eyes as red as blood. The beast made no sound at all but the snarl that was in its face was a deadly as it was silent, it sends the message clearly: _do not move or die_. She slowly releases her hold on her dirk slowly not wanting for the thing to tear her throat out.

As she lay there with the wolf (direwolf she recalled the sigil of the Starks) she heard the shouts of battle quickly dwindling down until she realized that remaining ironborn had surrendered. Yet she still lay there until a voice called the beast and the direwolf slowly got off her.

_It seemed even the animal that symbolizes the Starks had come to their aid. _Mused Asha, while looking at the white beast, who stared at her with a calm fury.

She could tell it was trained for battle. Her thoughts were disturbed as a pair of legs stood in front of her and saw a hand signaling her to get up. She did quickly and once she stood she stood to see who was still alive of her men.

She saw both Qarl and Tris alive though wounded, as well several others but most were dead. Then she saw the white direwolf at the side of a man that garbed different than the rest. He was dressed in steel instead of leather and his armor was darker than those around him. His helm was a direwolf snarling and when he lifted it off his head she was gaping.

He was young, younger than even Theon barely in the throes of manhood. He has a long face, with dark brown hair and grey eyes. He was lean and taller than her and his eyes held a silent fury alike as his beast. She knew who it was right then.

"I am lord Jon of House Stark and I'm here to retake Deepwood Motte from the ironborn." He said quietly as someone came from behind and tied her wrists.

**Jon **

Everything was ok for Jon. The attack on the ironborn went smoothly and now he had captured their leader who was Theon's sister. For now he'll keep her imprisoned then….. He didn't know what to do. Kill her for the sins his brother committed?

He knew that was wrong, Ned Stark taught his children to always do the correct and right way, this wasn't the right way.

He pushed those thoughts away as he climbed the bed he was given by Lady Glover and he drifted off to sleep. That night he had two dreams or rather one dream and warg shift. The dream was him on top of the Wall fighting with a red flaming sword and wearing black armor; he could feel its heat very clearly as he fought shadows climbing the Wall. As he fought the wights he saw that they were people he knew, people that now were dead.

He saw the corpse of his father as he cleaved his head in half, then his brother covered in wounds blood dripping from his neck. Ser Rodrick was next and Jon stabbed him in the stomach, then it was Ygritte the arrow that killed her still in her chest as he stabbed her as well.

As she disappeared like the others she whispered the same words before her end: _"You…..know…..nothing…..Jon Snow…."_

He should've woken up, but instead he entered Ghost's mind. Like always he felt comfortable as always merged with the direwolf. The wolf was in the woods running around searching for game as he hunted.

_He looked for prey and found a few beasts that hadn't gone on their winter sleep. He looked towards the sky at the moon and could sense his pack-mates out there in the lands. Those that weren't no more of course. His sister and her pack of their smaller cousins were hunting at the moment like him. _

_As one they stopped to howl at the silver moon, his wilder younger brother was out on a field rain pouring down on him as he tore the flesh of a goat-like creature, the water washing down a wound given by his kill. _

_As of the brother who smelled of summer he could find but a very faint scent of his trail. He was beyond these land, to go to him he had to travel to the land of always winter…._

He woke after that so sudden he was still groggy from sleep. Focusing he saw that it was the master of Deepwood Motte waking him.

"Lord Stark, King Stannis has summoned you." He announced.

Biting back a curse he washed himself with a basin in his room and dressed to meet the king. As he left he saw Ghost already waiting for him, the direwolf was an enigma sometimes.

As he passed a hall some of the servants murmured a 'Lord Stark' at his approach. Even now he found it odd to hear that expecting for his father or brother to be behind him.

When he enter the Great Hall of the Glover's he saw there Stannis surrounded by his queen's men, the Lady Sybelle Glover and a man he recognized as Robett Glover.

All talk seized as he entered the Hall, he saw the leaders of his northmen there as well.

"Lord Stark, sorry to trouble you after your success in retaking Deepwood Motte from the ironbron," began Lady Glover.

"But a rider came in to the nigh and to my surprise I saw it was my husband being the rider and he asked for you in his report."

"That I did my dear now to my news," spoke the man, he cleared his throat before speaking again. "As you may know Lord Stark, king Stannis sent lord Davos as an envoy to White Harbor."

Jon nodded at this but spoke nothing of the rumors of what they did to Davos Seaworth.

"Many believed him dead but it is a mummer's farce created by lord Manderly, he did this plot to fool the Frey _guests_," he spit at the word guest. "When heard of you he decided to put his plan into action and sent me to tell you."

"What news is they lord Glover?" asked Jon fearing the words to come.

"The Bolton's have taken Moat Coalin." He said bitterly. A roar sounded around and it took a while before they were silenced.

"But lord Manderly sent me to tell you that he will aid you to take down the Boltons." He stated.

"How he is to do that?" growled Stannis.

"He has been invited to the Dreadfort for the wedding of Bolton's bastard and your sister Arya Stark."

Those words chilled Jon to the core at the thought of his little sister marrying that monster.

"Do not fear my lord all will be well as Manderly infiltrates the castle and also picks up your heir." Says Robett Glover.

"Heir?" asks Jon thinking of Val. Is she with child?

"We know you married a wildling princess, but until the time comes she bears children, you must have other of your bloodline. As to that we have known from a survivor of the sack on Winterfell that your brothers are _alive_." He states to his great shock that almost sent him to his knees.

Glover told them of Wex the squire to Theon, of what he saw during the attack on Winterfell. Of his hiding in the heart tree to his spying on his brothers and to the location of his little brother Rickon on Skagos and of Davos mission to retrieve him.

Jon cried hearing these news, he felt so happy that he almost howled like a wolf in euphoria. _They're alive!_ He screamed in his mind over and over. It took him minutes before steeling himself again before speaking.

"Thank you for these great news lord Glover," he said hoarsely. "Truly you have eased a burden in my heart."

This meant some higher force was one their side! They had allies among the Boltons and could aid them in their attack. The problem will be the Freys, for their actions he will kill them for his brother, for Lady Catelyn (even though she never cared for him) and all those that went with Robb Stark and died at the Red Wedding. Though that house is a powerful one he when it came to them he needed his forces to be strong and he also needed away to break the defense on the Twins.

No castle was invulnerable and as Harrenhal fell so will the Twins. And he had an on how to do it, he looked up to see that he had gone to his destination on instincts. Steeling himself, he signal the guards on the door to let him pass and he enter.

There she was the kraken's daughter, he could feel the urge to kill her for what her brother did rise inside of him.

Though he knew now the truth in the end he would never forgive Theon Greyjoy and from his connection to Ghost the direwolf was also in the same opinion. Asha Greyjoy had look up the moment he entered and was eyeing him warily.

She had the black hair of her brother and that same comely looks. But she had none of that smug arrogance Theon always had, maybe hos plan could work.

**And done. Sorry for the cliffhanger but it was necessary but I hinted at Jon's thinking in there. So this chapter was important because I wanted to see the meeting between Asha and Jon. Now how would it'll go on for there well….let's just say Jon will face something he swore never to do, but will he fall to temptation that's up to his actions. Please review or comment and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I'm back with the latest chapter. Now how will things turn out around the North. Stannis and the Boltons are tied but when they meet in battle, who will emerge victorious? We'll see now please enjoy this next chapter, please review.**

**Melisandre**

It was never truly dark in Melisandre's chambers.

Three tallow candles burned upon her windowsill to keep the terrors of the night at bay. Four more flickered beside her bed, two to either side.

In the hearth a fire was kept burning day and night. The first lesson those who would serve her had to learn was that the fire must never, ever be allowed to go out.

The red priestess closed her eyes and said a prayer, then opened them once more to face the hearth fire.

One more time. She had to be certain. Many a priest and priestess before her had been brought down by false visions, by seeing what they wished to see instead of what the Lord of Light had sent.

Stannis was marching south into peril, the king who carried the fate of the world upon his shoulders, Azor Ahai reborn. Surely R'hllor would vouchsafe her a glimpse of what awaited him. _Show me Stannis, Lord_, she prayed. _Show me your king, your instrument_.

Visions danced before her, gold and scarlet, flickering, forming and melting and dissolving into one another, shapes strange and terrifying and seductive. She saw the eyeless faces again, staring out at her from sockets weeping blood.

Then the towers by the sea, crumbling as the dark tide came sweeping over them, rising from the depths.

Shadows in the shape of skulls, skulls that turned to mist, bodies locked together in lust, writhing and rolling and clawing. Through curtains of fire great winged shadows wheeled against a hard blue sky.

A face took shape within the hearth. Stannis? She thought, for just a moment … but no, these were not his features.

A wooden face, corpse white. Was this the enemy? A thousand red eyes floated in the rising flames. He sees me. Beside him, a boy with a wolf's face threw back his head and howled.

Snowflakes swirled from a dark sky and ashes rose to meet them, the grey and the white whirling around each other as flaming arrows arced above a wooden wall and dead things shambled silent through the cold, beneath a great grey cliff where fires burned inside a hundred caves.

Then the wind rose and the white mist came sweeping in, impossibly cold, and one by one the fires went out. Afterward only the skulls remained.

Death, thought Melisandre. The skulls are death.

The flames crackled softly, and in their crackling she heard the whispered name _Jon Stark_.

His long face floated before her, limned in tongues of red and orange, appearing and disappearing again, a shadow half-seen behind a fluttering curtain.

Now he was a man, now a wolf, now a man again. But something had changed, no longer were the skulls around him, instead the young Stark.

He was a white wolf now draped in a black cloak, surrounded he was by lion, griffins, trout, falcons, roses, krakens and a sun pierced by a spear and _dragons_.

Melisandre had seen his danger before, but now it had changed and soon Jon Stark's fate would be bound by the Seven Kingdoms themselves.

But where was Stannis, he who was chosen by R'llhor? She called his name in the flames and prayed to the Lord of Light, but no answer came. What could this mean for these two warriors? She didn't know and it worried her.

**Asha**

Asha was bored. It had been a week since her defeat and capture in the wolfswood and other than that shocking talk with Stark everything was tame. She wished there was some fight to enjoy, but doubt she could do anything with the she-bear Alysanne Mormont.

She was one of the guards that Stark had out to watch her. Others were wildlings and northmen, she could see the northmen were disciplined and the wildlings as well surprisingly. She knew the orders the Black Wolf had set on them should she try to escape, death.

She thought it was a bluff of his to have her controlled, but she saw in his grey eyes that it was truth. This man had steel in him that has been tempered much and his words will sing truth when it need be. So she was peaceful, trying to find any sort of weakness in the guards' position, but found none.

Oh by no means of trying, yes kill a couple of them or injure them and try to escape, but she found another obstacle in her way. The direwolf. Yes that beast that was silent as the death always appeared out of nowhere cloaked by his white fur with the snow.

Even with its blood-red eyes it was invisible to the human eye. It didn't even make no sound to notice it; the wolf just looks at her sometimes and just bares its teeth, no snarl, no sound.

_He knows I'm related to Theon,_ she though watching it one night. _I don't know how but it does and he's just waiting for me to give him an excuse to tear my throat out._

Finally there was Jon Stark himself. Bastard born turned legal and now knight for liberating a northern castle from enemies and now facing off against the ones who nearly brought his families demise.

Unlike most men Ser _Wolf_ as she liked to call him never wore his emotions on his sleeve. He japed with those that were friends_; _spoke coldly with those that were enemies or ignore them.

The man was an enigma to her and it made her curious, especially with that little talk they had back at Deepwood Motte.

To say that it shocked her was an understatement, but his warning also rang in her mind of what would happen should she try to escape.

Also her men were still imprisoned back at Deepwood Motte and she was alone under heavily guard. Things were difficult to say the least. Thinking of the captured ironborn she thought of her brother.

That letter that was sent to her from that bastard Bolton, was Theon even alive? Or was it just a trick made to bother to madness? She didn't know, the only hope she had was to endure this hell of land that is the North and maybe she'll have a peaceful life, just maybe.

Then she saw him, Jon Stark. Was there ever a man from the green lands that could put any ironborn to shame? She stopped in mid-thought at that, where had it come from? When did she care for one who was kin to the man that raided her home when her father tried to rebel?

She didn't know, but it made her feel different. Could be that the time she and this _wolf _had been together he had somehow enthrall her? What was happening to her?

Her father would seethe in the Drowned god's hall if she ever tries to couple with a wolf who had been enemies for a long time.

But then what if she could? If she had a child of him even if he were a bastard she could get something out of it. A castle, not a big one though but at least one that for her could give her some power in the North!

Yes this could work _seduction_ a tool that every woman has. But how to do it? She was being guarded night and day, plus that beast of Stark's could just very well rip her throat out.

For now she must be patient, a chance will come for her to be alone with Ser Jon Stark, let us hope that he was weak when it came to women, like most men.

**And done. Yes my fellow readers I will try to see if some romance can happen between Jon and Asha! But as we know our new knight and lord of the North is stubborn, but like some men during war sometimes go weak with a woman's touch. Robert Baratheon was one as well as Robb Stark. So give me your reactions to these and I'll try to put the next chapter up as fast as I can. So until next time and please remember to review.**


End file.
